Scary Stories
by Vesper Rave
Summary: A young man and his friends find out that the stories they read about from the Scary Stories books are coming to life in their home town.


SCARY STORIES

by

Vesper Rave

Prologue

12 years ago...

The teacher had a way of quieting down even the most chaotic of noises in any room. "Listen up children," Said the teacher, "Alexander would like to share with you his favorite story. Xander, If you would please?"

Xander cleared his throat and spoke, "This is a short story from my favorite book of all time, Scary Stories. The story is called...Wait till Martin Comes."

Present...

I'm not even sure where to begin. My name is Alexander Grimm. At first I thought they were just stories but now I know differently. Everything he spoke of is real. It all started when my car broke down in the middle of the night on a dark country road. I couldn't call for help, for my cell phone had died hours before. I remembered seeing an old house a few miles back. It looked abandoned. I went inside and found only a chair and a pile of wood in the corner, supposedly for the fireplace in what was once the living room. I made a fire and pulled the piece of furniture in front of it. I would make a call that following morning but for now, I just wanted to catch some shuteye. Everything was calm and soothing. The warmth from the fireplace put me to sleep much faster than I thought. And I drifted off...

Chapter 1: Is Something Wrong?

8 hours later...

Xander awoke to a loud crash. The sound took him straight out of his dreams and without much effort, quickened his heartbeat. He jumped to his feet and look around. At first he saw nothing out of the ordinary. It had been hours since he passed out from exhaustion. What was once a roaring fire in front of him was not just a smoking pile of ash. Xander studied the fireplace to find something was indeed out of place after all. From the fireplace started a trail of footprints made with ashes. An alarm went off in his head when he realized the prints were not of the proper shape. It became clear a human could not of made these. They were much larger than usual and had what seemed like claws in the front.

Xander's eyes followed the trail, which led past the chair and behind him. 5 feet behind him, the tracks stopped at the feet of what made them. They were indeed talons on hideous oversized feet. Xander's eyes slowly moved up to meet the gaze of his visitor. The bulging bleeding eyes stared back into his. The eyes sunk back in giant skull that sat atop its boney shoulders.

Xander's mind raced as they studied each other in silence. He couldn't tell if the creature was smiling or not, for it had no lips, just teeth. Xander, deciding what he should do in his racing mind, concluded that he would do what anyone would do in this situation, he ran. After jumping out the open window, Xander ran for what seemed forever, till his lungs burned from the endeavor.

He finally stopped, hunched over, and took huge breaths to regain the oxygen he most certainly lost. Shortly after, Xander felt a tap on his shoulder. Without much thought, he turned. Nearly calm again, Xander turned to stare into the bulging eyes of that god-forsaken face. It stared into his eyes for a second. Finally, it spoke. It spoke with very proper English and the foreign accent to match.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you sir" Spoke the hideous thing "You seem to be frightened, is something wrong?"

With that, Xander fainted.

Chapter 2: Sam's New Pet

I hate my fucking job. My name is Sam. I work at a coffee shop and everyday I work there another piece of me goes missing. Everything is just bad luck and there is no way to get out of this hole I'm in. It started when I was younger.

My father brought home a present for me one Christmas. He said he paid a ton for it and it was an expensive breed. It didn't look very expensive because it didn't have much fur on it and really bad teeth. I named it Spot for the rosie colored marking on its side. My Dad said it was still a puppy and that's why it was constantly chewing on things and trying to bite me. It wasn't long after that when Spot got sick. My father said it must be kennel cough.

I was sad that day when my father had to take Spot to the vet. My father came home and, at first, I thought he was just sad that the puppy died. He walked through the door and was pale white. He took one look at me and told me that we all had to go to the hospital. It wasn't till years later that I figured out how much of a cheap bastard my father really was. Turns out he didn't buy Spot, he found him wandering the streets. Spot wasn't actually a dog and that round red colored mark on his side wasn't a birthmark.

Enough about that. Everything is bad luck, it seems. First there was Spot, my dog, and then there was Xander, my jackass best friend.

I first met Xander Grimm 3 years ago, when I was 19. He seemed pretty normal until we hung out privately. It was then that Xan showed his true side. He seems pretty out there. He dyes his hair black to match his clothes. He always has a hint of eyeliner on too. Xan has virtually no short-term memory. The only short thing he seems to have is his attention span. At first I thought we were both completely different until I found out his true side. Underneath that false mask of stupidity is a dark and twisted soul with a very negative outlook on the world. Everyone else would call it negative anyway. We just like to call it realism. Once I found this out, it got easier and easier to relate to him.

My best friend constantly tells stories that sometimes don't seem to add up. It makes me wonder just how sane he really is. Maybe he really is insane. That's probably why I don't believe him even now as he's standing in front of me, telling me he just saw a "monster" this morning…

Xander. What a jackass.

Chapter 3: The Thing

I tried telling Sam. I tried telling him what I saw but yet again I just get a stupid stare and the words "Xan, you're a jackass".

I know what I saw. I saw this thing standing before me, a giant skull on a tiny body with several extra limbs. It chased me and, to my surprise, it was rather…kind. I fainted at the sight of it doing something I could never have expected.

After I blacked out, I woke up in the field, staring at the sky. I looked around and there wasn't a trace of "the thing". I thought it was just a dream or something equally illusionary till I studied the ground. I found the footprints it left. It was then that I knew, not thought, I knew it was real.

After the initial shock that I wasn't crazy, I went back to my car. My car, which had never had any problems before, broke down last night. That morning I got in and put the key in the ignition. To my surprise, it started without a hitch. Maybe something made my car act up…no no, that would be crazy.

I drove home to my house on the outskirts of town. I went inside and was relieved when I saw everything was still in its place. Nothing happened here, and I was glad. I went up to my study and wandered over to the bookshelf. Something was calling to me from last night. Something seemed so familiar. I searched the books and finally found what I was looking for. Three little books organized from first to last. They were a series of books that I had loved as a child. I flipped through the first two and didn't find anything of interest. Then I got to the third of the series. I flipped through and found the page that nearly made me drop the novel. The books were a compilation of short stories. They were spook stories intended to scare the reader. The story I found was entitled Is Something Wrong? There was an illustration next to it. I stood staring at a picture of the hideous creature I encountered that morning. I studied the story and found that it was exactly like my experience. Everything was the same.

So there I was, standing in from of Sam, trying to explain what happened…

Chapter 4: Just Wait

I've spent too long down here in the dark abyss. I can see you there thru the shadows. Such a weak and frightened little creature, you are. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, not yet anyway. Not to worry, I'll keep you safe. You're no good to me in peices.

It wont be long...

Chapter 5: Ring Around the Rosie

I tried telling Sam but he wouldn't listen. He just gave me that blank expression that he always does just to piss me off. That look that says so much since we've been friends for so long. Anyone else wouldnt know what it is but i do. The look that says "fuckin' really? You're full of shit Xan."

Sometimes I just want to reach across that counter he hides behind in the coffee shop and give him a few good slaps like you see in the cartoons. Maybe if I'm lucky someone will drop an anvil on his head.

Enough about Sam though. He's the least of my worries. It's dark now and as i look outside I see no moon. The clouds must be covering it along with the stars because I really can't see anything. The only thing keeping me from being surrounded in darkness is the tiny lamp I have on the desk in my room. Behind me is the bed I wish I was sleeping in right now. Unfortunatly for me though, I'm an insomniac. I have black sheets on it that seem to match the clothes I wear everyday and, it would seem, my very personality. Black is indeed the best color. Or, rather, the absense of color must be what makes it so appealing. God that bed looks comfy. Sometimes in the early hours of the morning I fantisize about hitting myself over the head with a frying pan just to catch a little shut eye. Of course in reality that wouldn't work out the way I want it to. I probably wouldn't wake up. But who's to say that's a bad thing?

Ah...suicidal again.

Sometimes when I'm deep in though, and gloom, I find a way of stumbling upon things. This is definatly one of those times and thank god. As i was sitting there in the chair I kept my eyes fixed at the bookshelf in front of me. Finally my eyes shifted from one books to another and to one particular book that caught my interest.

"Scary...Stories. Hmmm. How interesting," I said.


End file.
